Time Travel Madness
by KissedByShaddows24
Summary: Set right after Rose gets shot in the chest in Last Sacrifice. Rose and Lissa, travel back in time to the day of the car crash. With their knowledge of the future, how can they change it for the better?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Summary: Set right after Rose gets shot in the chest in Last Sacrifice. Rose and Lissa, travel back in time to the day of the car crash. With their knowledge of the future, how can they change it for the better?**

 **Author's Note: Right Now there are no pairings as of yet There will be a few short pairings for now that will probably, constantly change.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Rose's point of view**

"Rose," said Lissa as she shook my shoulder. I groaned, rolling onto my side. Lissa was sitting right next to me, at the edge of my bed. Her blond hair was pulled back in a braid, and her bangs were curled sticking to the side of her forehead. She was wearing a light pink button-up pajama top and matching pajama pants. Wait... she got rid of that pajama set three days after her parents funeral. She grew her bangs out after the car crash. She got rid of everything that reminded her of being a kid, at least clothing wise. I felt some of her fear crashed into me. "Something happened. I woke up looking like this. The last thing that I remember was hoping that you're alive after you have been shot by, Tasha. I remember everything up to that horrible incident."

I sat up in the bed. I looked at myself. My boobs were at least a cup size smaller. My hair was two inches below my shoulder blades, which I knew was much shorter than it should be right now. All of a sudden these flashes slammed into my head; the car accident, running away from the academy, being brought back to the academy, finding out about the bond, Viktor problems, shadow kissed problems, Dimitri problems, Strigoi attacks, boy problems, Mason's death, Dimitri turning Strigoi, meeting my mobster father, me being accused of killing the queen, finding Lissa long lost half-sister Jillian, and me finally getting shot by Tasha for 'stealing' Dimitri away from her.

My eyes met hers, "What's today's date?"

"I already checked," she told me. "Today's the morning of the car accident. Do you think that we're dreaming?"

I closed my eyes for a second. We didn't have this bond until after the car accident, but why can I already feel her emotions? I took a calming breath as I tried to slip into her head. I succeeded. I saw me through her eyes. God, I had to be at least two inches shorter, I thought.

"You will grow into those two inches in no time," said Lissa.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked her, slipping out of her head.

"No," she said, staring at me in shock. "I heard you thinking it."

"This shouldn't be possible," I said to her.

Lissa gave me a nervous smile, "I know. Somehow we ended up back into our fifteen-year-old bodies. Our bond is now both ways. The proof is right here. This is your room at my parent's house. This was the last day that we have been here. In the future, we have never even stopped here, even after we turned eighteen. If we are in the future after Tasha shot you, then we wouldn't be here in this room. We would most likely be in the palace with me worrying if you would make if through your surgery."

"Your right," I told her. "I just never heard of any time traveling, except for television shows and movies."

Lissa sighed, as she took her braid apart, making her hair wavy. She bit her lip before saying, "I have never heard about time traveling in any of my elemental classes. It can be a form of spirit that was never even heard or used before. Or maybe there was a sort of time traveling Moroi magic that has been lost for millenniums. We don't know until we can look more into it."

"Your right," I told her. "If we have been spent back into the past what are we going to do about tonight. We can change the outcome of the car accident. Your parents, Andre, and I won't die. We can save a lot of people, Lis."

"Your right," she said. "I don't want to lose them or you again. If there is something, we can do. I think we should do it."

"Lissa, Rose, breakfast!" Shouted Mrs. Dragomir from the bottom of the steps.

Lissa and I shared a look with each other. She gave me a small smile before getting off of the bed. "We will be able to change so many lives. I think this time-travel will be a good thing."

"I hope your right," I told her, getting off of the bed. Lissa and I threw on our matching purple bathrobes.

She smirked. "We will be okay. Now, let's go downstairs I'm hungry, and I want to see my family again."

I nodded my head as she took hold of my arm. I knew that she was a bit nervous about seeing her family again. We exited my bedroom at her parent's house; It was the same room that I have slept in since I started staying with Lissa's family in the summer since I was six years old.

The hallway was the same as I remembered it. Pictures of Lissa and Andre growing up. Birthdays, holidays, and school pictures were plentiful arranged from birth to recently taken. The walls were painted a light tan that complemented the light brown carpet.

Lissa and I went down the steps at the same time. She kept sending me nervous looks as we got closer to the kitchen. The smell of Mrs. Dragomir's homemade chocolate chip pancakes reached us. A smile broke out on Lissa's face. Her jade green eyes sparkled in delight. "It smells so good, Rose. I can't remember the last time that we had my mom's favorite pancakes."

"Four days ago," said a voice from right behind us. Andre. He had on a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants with a white wife beater. His blond hair was a mess. He had a smirk on his face. He shot me a dazzling smile, showing all of his teeth including his fangs. "She makes them a lot when Rose is here. She knows Roses' favorite food is anything with chocolate."

 _I forgot how annoying he could be_ ; Lissa thought through the bond.

 _I know_ , I responded to her.

We gave each other a small smile before we both headed towards the kitchen. Rhea Dragomir was a kind middle-aged Moroi woman. She had the same sort of blond hair as Lissa while she got her jade green eyes from her father; Eric. She had five plates with chocolate chip pancakes and bacon already set on the kitchen table. Eric was sitting at the head of the table reading the Moroi newspaper.

 _How can I speak to him without anger for cheating on my mother_ , Lissa thought to me. Her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

I gave her hand a squeeze. _Talk to him like you don't know about him being a cheater,_ I thought back to her. _You never know, your mom might have known about him cheating with Emily. We only know that the former Queen and Adrian's mom knew about her. We never have any idea that she might not have known. Only so few have known so we couldn't ask anyone._

I felt Lissa's emotions slightly calm down. I knew that she was too excited to about seeing her parents alive and trying to stop their deaths then argue about her father unfaithfulness.

Lissa and I sat down next to each other. As Andre and Rhea sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" asked Rhea, as she sliced up her pancakes.

"Yes," said Lissa, nervously. She gave her mom a small smile. "I can't wait to see all of our other friends."

"Can we go to the mall today?" asked Andre. "I need some more socks."

"Sure," said Eric, folding his paper.

"No," said Lissa, gaining the attention of her brother and parents. "Can't we just wait until tomorrow to go to the mall? Can we spend the day with each other? We haven't done that in a while. Theirs no need to go outside today. It's too freezing out."

"Lissa," said her Eric, as he gave her a concerned look. "Your brother needs socks. I think we will be okay going out to the mall for a quick stop."

"Why don't you want us to go?" asked Rhea.

"We usually take the back roads," said Lissa, apprehensively. "It's snowed out recently, and I'm worried that there might be black ice on the roads. I'm afraid that we might get hit."

Eric leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful look on his face. He shared a look with Rhea, who nodded at him. Andre even looked at Lissa with some concern on his face.

"We will go today, but we will be taking the main highways and not take the backroads. We will be extra careful while driving," said Eric. He shot a small smile at his daughter. "We will be okay. You'll see."

Lissa shot me a nervous look. I know that she was worried about driving tonight on this day. Everything was somewhat different the first time that we formerly lived this day. Maybe we can actually stop the car accident from happening.

After breakfast, Lissa and I went back to her room upstairs. Lissa flopped on her bed, letting out a sigh. Her eyes met mine. "I think I really messed it up down there."

"Well," I said sitting in her chair. "You did sound concerned, which doesn't sound out of character for you. I think you just gave a good warning to them without having to really get into detail without looking nuts."

"Your right," she replied. She got off of her bed and made her way to her closet. She groaned. "I miss some of my other clothing. It was a good thing that I got rid of most of these clothing. They're childish."

"Well we are eighteen mentally but in a fifteen-year-old body," I responded.

"God, this is going to be so hard," said Lissa as she started pulling out most of her clothing. Her upper lip curled in disgust at how we used to dress at this age. Her green eyes met my brown ones. "We defiantly need to go shopping for better clothing."

"I agree," I told her, "but that's going to need to wait. We need to figure out a plan. We need to find out how we got back into our eighteen-year-old self."

"Your right," said Lissa, as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "The question is where do we start?"


End file.
